


No Better Sight

by gayvakarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayvakarian/pseuds/gayvakarian
Summary: Something about Garrus' laser focus when he was behind a gun set something off in Shepard, it always did.
Relationships: Male Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	No Better Sight

Garrus was stiff from kneeling in the same spot for so long. Thunder had started rolling about an hour ago and it still hadn't let up, but neither had he. Weeks of recon and they were finally on the threshold of putting a bullet between the eyes of a menace who damn well deserved it. Garrus wasn't about to waste that shot, no matter how much his knees ached as he rolled his hips into maddening wet heat.  
Cheeks hollowing out around him as he thrust in punched a deep groan from his chest. Still, his sights remained steady.

Gloved palms wandered up his thighs and Garrus had to resist the desire to look down at Shepard. "Honey, I'm working." 

Shepard pulled back from sucking the sticky tip of Garrus' cock like a damn lollipop with an obscene pop. "You can multitask." He replied, kissing the swollen knot at the base of Garrus' dick.

"You're so mean to me." Garrus fussed, breathing a sigh as the tip of a wicked tongue passed over the weeping slit of his cock.

Shepard was under him, armored chest pressed up against Garrus' ass and the backs of his thighs. Sharp turian knees framed both sides of his soft face that was speckled with stray raindrops. 

Garrus might've stolen a half-second glance while Shepard's lashes were fluttering against his cheekbones as a soft mouth wrapped around him again.

Something about Garrus' laser focus when he was behind a gun set something off in Shepard, it always did. Rare that he ever acted on it, though.

Shepard knew what he was about; he walked the walk because he damn well could.  
He knew he could have asked Garrus for anything in the universe and the turian would flip nebulas making it happen for his love. As it was, as it forever would be, Shepard only ever asked for Garrus.  
That was enough for him.

"You're something else, Shepard." Garrus hummed, trilling in delight as Shepard swirled his tongue over each ridge on the sensitive underside of Garrus' cock.

Shepard pulled away to breathe, letting his head fall back against the roof beneath him as he jerked Garrus with a gloved hand. "Not so bad yourself." He said, his voice rough. A raindrop fell down his scarred cheekbone. "Garrus?"

"Yeah?" 

"Don't miss."

The way Shepard said it left no room for argument, it was an order, clear as day. It made Garrus shiver, his sights going screwy for a second, just as Shepard opened his jaw wide and took him all the way down, 'til the tip hit the back of his open throat and Garrus' knot bumped insistently against plush lips.

Shepard swallowed, and Garrus hissed loudly as that wet heat tightened and fluttered around him.

"Damn, Shepard." Garrus grunted. 

Shepard pulled back halfway, took a breath, and then descended once more. The tip of a soft nose bumped against the sensitive divot between Garrus' opened plates. And Shepard did something with his tongue that made Garrus go cross-eyed for a second.

"Fuck." Garrus growled. "Fuck." 

Shepard moaned around him as he swallowed again, lips vibrating against Garrus' swollen knot at the same time his throat tightened around the head. 

Garrus thought about gripping Shepard's hair and fucking his face. Shepard always loved that— he loved when Garrus got a little rough with him. And the love and trust in those pretty blue eyes when they crossed that line never failed to make Garrus ache with fondness. 

Shepard really was the love of his life. 

Garrus didn't know when he'd started rocking against Shepard's face, but his sights had gone from an almost imperceptible sway to bouncing in time with Garrus' thrusts.

Shepard was making filthy noises around him, matching his lover thrust for thrust, his lashes fluttering as his head bobbed.  
Skilled fingers came up to rub against Garrus' knot and his thighs jumped as he cried out. 

Shepard sure had the worst timing.

"Ah, fuck! There he is!"

A single shot rang out overhead. 

Shepard barely recognized it over the warmth flooding his mouth at the same time, Garrus' cock shoved so deep inside his mouth that Shepard struggled not to choke around him.

A gun clattered to the roof somewhere to his right, and turian hands pulled his hair harshly as Garrus bruised his lips with jackrabbit thrusts, riding his orgasm out for all it was worth.

Shepard's eyes shut tight, hands blindly reaching for Garrus above him.

"Ah." Garrus breathed, pulling his cock from between his lover's swollen lips. "Ah, Shepard."

Shepard coughed, swallowing all that was left in his mouth.

"What the hell was that?" Joker's irritated voice came through in a rush through their earpieces.

"Hey, I got him in the face, didn't I?" Garrus replied.

"Yeah, and you almost took the informant's fucking ear off! What were you two doing up there?"

Garrus' mandible twitched. Shepard almost laughed.

"We'll be heading back soon." Garrus said, muting incoming comms.

Shepard did the same. 

"Are you okay?" Garrus asked, cupping Shepard's face. "I... I didn't mean to get so rough."

"It's alright." Shepard assured him, leaning into the touch. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Garrus stood up, righting his armor and grabbing his gun. Then, he helped Shepard to his feet, pulling him into a close hug. He nuzzled Shepard, rubbing his mandible against a scruffy jaw.

"Hey. I'm alright." Shepard said, tilting his head to look at Garrus. "What's wrong?"

"Just feeling real damn lucky to have you." Garrus knocked their foreheads together gently, like Shepard may just come apart at his scars. "I love you, Shepard."

Shepard softened with a content sigh. "I love you, Garrus." He said. "Great shot, by the way." He added with a grin. 

Garrus cleared his throat, his mandibles flaring in embarrassment. "I was distracted." He muttered in his defense.

Shepard kissed him, slow and sweet. "I know."

Garrus hummed, wrapping an arm around Shepard's broad shoulders. "Let's get back. I want you naked ten minutes ago."

Shepard laughed, rubbing at his sore jaw while his arm found Garrus' waist. "Anything you want, babe."

Funny how that worked.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @gayvakarian on tumblr


End file.
